Feral
by Crimson virus
Summary: Sonic's gone missing and Lucina goes out to look for him. But what will happen when she finds him when he's feral? Takes place after chapter 5 of 'Shades of Blue' Human!Sonic x Lucina Rated M for sexual content. -Not dead just busy-


**Day 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the smash mansion. The sun was shining in the nearly clear blue sky, a few white puffs here and there. It was nice and warm for early spring and the birds were chirping. It was days like these that put even the most evil of smashers in a great mood. It seemed that every one had some form of smile on their faces.

Expect for Lucina. "Where is he?" The swords woman muttered to herself as she shut a door on the third floor. "He's not in his room. Where could he be?" Sonic hadn't shown up for breakfast that morning. Lucina had shrugged it off, he probably had just gotten back from his run late and was just sleeping in. That idea was put to the test when Sonic was still nowhere to be found by nine in the morning. With concerns forming in her gut, Lucina made her way to her boyfriend's room, hoping that he was there. And to which her concern rose when he wasn't. _Where had he gone? Did something happen on his run?_ The thought made her shiver. What would she do if he was hurt? For all she knew, he could be lost in the woods and even injured. _Oh god._ She quickly tried to push those ideas away, cursing herself for even thinking of them. Sonic was more than capable of taking care of himself. That still didn't mean Lucina wasn't worried about him. _He's still just a kid._ She couldn't help but be nervous about it, she was his girlfriend and frankly she had been told many times she could be rather... obsessive about him. She let out a silent scoff at that. Obsessive, _her?_ That wasn't true, at least that's what she told herself and she damn well knew she wasn't. So what if she liked to spend a lot of time with him? That's always how it was in the books she read when she was young. So what if her muscles tightened slightly when he wasn't with her? It wasn't weird. So what if she had vowed to plunge a sword into any girl who'd try to flirt with Sonic? She was just protective, nothing wrong with that. And so what if she kept a pair of his underwear in her nightstand? She wasn't crazy... right?

"Focus Lucina." She told herself. Now was not the time to get sidetracked about people questioning her mental state, she had to find Sonic. Maybe someone else knew where he was. Walking off, she went to see if any others knew the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

* * *

"Sorry, haven't seen him." Cloud said, much to Lucina's disappointment. This was the twelfth person she had asked and she was no closer to finding Sonic. The smashers had given her the same two responses. Either they had no idea or, to Lucina's annoyance, didn't seem to care. Heartless bastards. Lucina looked to her feet in a mix of frustration and sorrow, letting a small sigh escape her lips. She was getting nowhere and the longer her love was missing, the more that the idea of him being hurt and lost somewhere crept into her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Cloud gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's fine though. Maybe he's taking a nap in a meadow somewhere. He seems like the type to do that. Probably on his way back as we speak." He removed his hand from her shoulder. "I wish I could help you, but I've got a match soon. Good luck." He said as he walked away, leaving Lucina to her thoughts.

Lucina smiled a little. Cloud was right, Sonic could hold his own. She had to stop acting like he was a delicate flower, he was a strong young man. That still didn't mean she was going to stop looking for him. If no one knew Sonic's whereabouts, well than she would have to go out and look herself. She trekked to the entrance, filled with determination to find Sonic.

Lucina scanned the horizon, trying to remember where she last saw Sonic speeding off to. Her eyes rested on the mountains in the distance. "That's where he went." There was no doubt in her mind, that's where she'd find him. She began her search, walking towards the mountain range. She just hoped she could find him quick.

* * *

Lucina huffed, trying to get back the air she lost during her search. She didn't know how long it had been since she started, but it felt like _hours._ All she knew was that it was dark , she marched on, swatting another damned tree branch out of her view. Instead of another branch blocking her vision, she was met with a different sight. She now stood on the edge of a meadow that stood at the base of a mountain. It was beautiful, flowers of all colors bloomed, painting the green grass with yellows, reds, and blues, among more and a calming trickle of running water came from the stream on the other side. Lucina slumped onto a fallen log, the pleasant aroma of the flowers tickling her nose. She just took in the sight, completely mesmerized. She didn't think a place as amazing as this existed in the Smash universe.

A snarl behind her snapped her out of her Zen and she instinctually rolled forward, just barely dodging a clawed paw smashing down on her. She whisked around, drawing her sword and met a bear's gaze. Dammit, she didn't have time for this. Still, it seemed she would have no choice but defend herself. The wild bear lunged, intent on finishing it's pray as fast as possible. Lucina dodged to the right, the bear passing past her, even if just by a few inches. Lucina quickly brought her blade to her left leg and slashed upwards, cutting the bear on it's side, but if it was hurt it didn't show it. It swiped at her with unnatural speed and Lucina had to crouch to not get hit. Not wasting time, the bear charged her, with the swords woman not able to dodge from her crouching state. The bear hit her dead on, knocking her down in a daze. It slashed her chest and cheek, leaving cuts were the claws connected with her skin. A pained grunt slipped past her clenched teeth, that hurt really fucking bad. Pushing past her pain, she drove her blade into the bear's side and it staggered back with a roar of anger and pain. Lucina let out a pain filled yell, the bear had stomped on her leg in it's stagger. Still she pushed herself to her feat, raising a hand to her chest and immediately felt warm liquid cover her hand. She cursed in frustration, that wound would need to be bandaged and she only hoped it wasn't deep. Her eyes locked onto the bear as it faced her again and to her horror, her sword was still in it's side. She was now injured and had no weapon and the bear seemed to be in a better condition than her. She subconsciously gulped, realizing that she was at the disadvantage. Still, she refused to die here. She clenched her fists in front of her, ready to fight to the end.

But it seemed that whatever god was listening had decided to give her mercy. Wind resoled the trees around them as a fist struck into the bear's side at breakneck paces. The bear was flung into the middle of the meadow, with a familiar figure standing in front of the downed bear.

"SONIC!" Lucina called out, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. The boy looked over the bear, happy to have found dinner. A hand on his shoulder alerted him of the presence of another. He spun in place and jumped back slightly, observing the new female to enter his territory. Lucina looked over Sonic, confused about the sudden hostility. The boy's hair was ruffed up and unkempt, his eyes were wide and shaky, he was hunched over slightly... and he was naked. Lucina's face flushed with red at the sight, but found it impossible to not look him over more. His chest was toned, as well as his stomach. Running had certainly done this boy good. Her face grew redder at the sight of his, um, _thing_. It stood tall and erect in the breeze, practically throbbing. Her throat went dry from her new found uncomfortable situation, which grew as he began to sniff her.

* * *

 _Who is this female? She has my scent, is she my mate? She lacks chest size to supply milk for multiple offspring and is too nimble to be hunting partner. What is she? I seemed to have marked her with my scent. She must be my mate than. Hmmm? She is injured. I must treat injures._

* * *

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Lucina called, seeing the boy seem to zone out. He shook his head, snapping out of his faze. A look of determination formed on his face and his tail wagged in rapid succession. Before Lucina could respond, Sonic scooped her up in his arms, walking off. "Sonic! What are you doing?"

"Must treat mate's injuries." Came his reply.

"Mate?" She gasped. What did he mean by mate?

* * *

The two quickly reached a cave in the side of the mountain, the meadow leading to the entrance. It wasn't a cave system, rather one big room. It seemed to be lit from a non existent light source, a dim orange glow covering the whole space. Sonic brought Lucina in and laid her down against a wall, before he began to check her wounds. A blush grew on her face as he licked the cut on her cheek. It had a slightly rough texture, kind of like a cat's tongue, only wetter. To her surprise, she let out a moan. It felt surprisingly good. After awhile, his tongue began to trail to her neck, following the blood trail from her cut. She let out a light pant when his tongue lapped the nook of her neck.

"W-Wha-at are you d-doing?" She moaned. Sonic stopped lapping.

"I must clean mate's wound." And his tongue started again.

"Ma-mate?" The tongue stopped again.

"You are my mate. You have my scent. I help mate heal." And his tongue started again. Lucina gasped slightly, both from shock and pleasure. Her blush grew as she felt his erection rub up against her hip. "Please remove clothing." That caught her off guard.

"What, why!?" She yelped. Sonic began to pull her tunic up, careful not to nick the wound on her torso.

"Clothes are too dirty. Might cause infection." He explained, finally removing her tunic. She sighed and allowed him to strip her, leaving her in her bra and panties. She bit her lip as he began his treatment on her torso. The bear had caused three cuts, just under her breasts by an inch or two.

"Is it bad?" She mumbled, struggling to not moan again from his tongue.

"Should be okay, it is not deep." Sonic answered, removing his tongue from her and laid down next to the swords woman. She subconsciously placed and arm around him and he smuggled up closer, giving a low hum. "It is late, we should sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Sonic."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. What a weird name. None the less, the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Dang, that took longer to make than expected. Sorry for the wait, had projects I needed to work on.**

 **This story will be sexual if you haven't guessed by now, though there won't be actual sex till the last chapter.**

 **Anyway don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think of the story.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
